Hyuga's Oatmeal : A Series Of Unnecessary Events
by Oatmealbread
Summary: Hyuga's Oatmeal : A Series Of Unnecessary Events
1. Chapter 1

**Note : Has no relation or whatsoever to the book, Lemony Snicket**

**Mostly related to Naruto but might not be able to bear some resemblance**

**Just a series of unnecessary, short stories ;)**

**Do pay me a review when you've read it ;)**

The cherry blossom season had arrived and the flowers, thick with rich pink petals were seen scattered around the pavement of the Main Hyuga's compound.

Inside the house, Hinata was clasping her chin and staring out of the window, drowning in her own usual fantasies. The daydream she had were none other then her cousin cum childhood friend, Neji. Sigh, she thought, how she wish he was here by her side as thoughts of his velvety embrace savored her and soon, eventually drove her deeper in her own thoughts.

Suddenly, there was a holler coming right below her room.

"Hinata! We need your help, come here right now!"

Those words instantly shook her out of her daze as she sighed and reluctantly detach herself from her own comfort zone and begin walking downstairs to see what was the commotion all about.

Pots and pans were seen cluttered right before her sight.

The whole kitchen look as though a hurricane had ran through and also, reeking of what suspiciously smelled like tuna fish.

It seems that her mum and sister, Hanabi were preparing dinner, nope, more like a huge feast for a certain someone. Curious, she asked.

"M-um? a-are we expecting some g-guests tonight?"

To which the reply was, "yes" but didn't elaborate further. Instead, Hinata's mum shove a bag of ingredients into her hands and pointed animatedly to a nearby chopping board indicating that she should start by chopping them. Before Hinata could speak up, her mother had already turned her back towards her and continued doing what she had left. Pouting her lips, she obediently work on her assigned task.

Pouring out the bag of ingredients, Hinata chanced upon a piece of nori (dried seaweed). "Neji", she thought as she warmly remembers that it was one of his favorite snacks he used to nimble on after a vigorous training routine. Blushing slightly, she quickly vanquished those thoughts and busied herself with the carrots and onions.

"Ding Dong"

The sound of doorbell could be heard and Hinata's mum wiped her hands on her apron before rushing to answer the door.

"Ohaiyo! welcome! welcome!"

There seems to be a bustling excitement going on at the doorstep and then traveled towards the living room. Hinata was serving the dishes on a table-clothed dinner table and was trying to get a glimpse of the guests. But all she could see was tall, hovering monuments and stairway in front of her, blocking her views and inability to check out who the guests were. She then did a byakugan and saw through everything in front of her.

Scanning through the crowd, she spotted a familiar figure among them and was flabbergasted by what she saw.

Oh my! It's Neji! Why is he here, Hinata thought and suddenly, felt blood rushing towards her face and started blushing furiously. She had initially send Neji off at the entrance of Konoha and wasn't expecting him to be back so early. She knew that Jounin tasks were very time-consuming and difficult and so didn't thought otherwise. Neji didn't tell her when he will be back but promised her he will give her a surprise when he's back.

Oh dear! I am not prepared or anything! I hope he don't mind seeing me in my shabby self now, groans Hinata.

She then noticed Neji's gaze were on her too. He was smiling smugly at her without the byakugan veins near his temples. She decided to cut short the eye-contact as she realise that her face must be showing obvious signs of embarrassment and she didn't want him to see that.

The footsteps of the guests got closer and Hinata was now panicking and dizzy from the sudden appearance of Neji. Then it came true.

A group of unknown ninjas stood right in front of her and started to greet her, "Hinata-sama", they bowed together.

Out of nowhere, Neji appeared, folding his arms and smiling cheekily at Hinata.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : Has no relation or whatsoever to the book, Lemony Snicket**

**Mostly related to Naruto but might not be able to bear some resemblance**

**Just a series of unnecessary, short stories ;)**

**Do pay me a review when you've read it ;)**

Oblivious to the surroundings, Neji decided to take a step forward at Hinata.

" Er..erm, Neji-Kun." Hinata stammered as Neji got very close to her that the tip of their noses almost touch each other. She was swallowing very hard as she didn't know what to say or react. She also notice that Neji was wearing the hyuga's signature robe and without the usual jounin vest he wore.

Just then, Neji got closer to her ears and whispered softly, " I've came back to ask for your hand in marriage " was the reply. Hinata immediately felt a second flush up her neck and pushed Neji away gently, leaving Neji with a crumpled, satisfied smile on his face as he lifted his hands to stroke her face in an affectionate manner.

Everyone in the dining room was staring at them and nodding their head in approval.

Just then, Hinata's father, Hiashi footsteps were being heard from atop the stairway.

" Ahh Neji, glad you came back early to discuss about the necessary marriage preparation. "

Hinata was surprised at her father's reply and exclaimed, " Father! so you knew it all along! why didn't you tell me anything about it? "

" Well...it was Neji's idea to keep it from you...I think he also mentioned about giving you a surprise when he's back and.. " came the reply but was soon cut short by the excessive hustle and bustling of the guests.

After all the initial excitement died down, Everyone gathered around the dining table and settled down to take their meals.

Back in their rooms, Hinata was fiddling with a chrysanthemum and peeling off the petals one by one.

"_he comes in, he comes in not, he comes in, he comes in n.."_

All of a sudden, a knock was heard and disrupted Hinata from her thoughts. _Neji_, was the first thing that came into her mind.

Flustered, she quickly hid the stalk underneath her bed. Fussing over her hair and gown, she went to open the door with anticipation.

True enough, Neji was standing at the doorway and was smirking right at her. Hinata could feel a sense of warmth overcoming her, it was like a dream come true.

" Expecting me, ya? " Neji said as he pushed the door close and locked it. He then took Hinata by his arms and settled her in bed.

" Let's consummate our marriage tonight, ya? " Neji grunts as he got closer to Hinata's body and started to kiss her face all over.

As Hinata was starting to enjoy herself being taken advantage by Neji, suddenly, she pushed him away.

" Er..erm, C-can we have a-a c-chat or someth-ing first? " questioned Hinata nervously as she stood up to sit at the side of her bed.

_What a cutey, maybe I should prepare her first before proceeding, _thought Neji as he smiled at Hinata and suggested that they should foreplay before having any sexual intercourse.

_Whoa, Neji seems to be unexpectedly horny after his jounin trip, _Hinata giggled quietly as she agreed to the idea.

Neji then instructed Hinata to sit on his lap. Hinata obeyed and she clasped his face in between her hands and stared lovingly at him. Her fingers then traveled towards the curse seal imprinted on Neji's forehead. _Hmm..Neji seems so handsome with the seal on his forehead, _sighed Hinata dreamily. Neji slowly took her left hand and caressed it gently, _Hinata has grown prettier these few years, _thought Neji as he took her mouth and both began to kiss passionately.

In the midst of their kissing, Neji's hands traveled all over Hinata's body and finally reach for her buttons on her nightgown and started unbuttoning furiously.

With fingers shaking, he decided to rip it into half as he felt a burst of urge overcame him. He threw her onto the bed gently with him still panting from the his heightened arousal, leaving Hinata laying there with only her lacy bra and panties.

Neji then started kissing Hinata's neck and let his hands roam freely around her soft, supple body. He felt a hook around her bra and unhooked it. He then clasped the bra by its cup and removed it from her shoulders. With her two breasts jiggling a bit, Neji groped both of them and started to massage it in a circular motion. Hinata was moaning away from the pleasure he gave.

Sad to say, Neji was still wearing his robes...

_To be continued..._


End file.
